Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness
by Raven's secret-keeper
Summary: When Raven gets “motionsick” on a ride, and faints sometime later at home, everyone knows that something is extremely wrong. What does it have to do with Dove? The team faces another internal problem when Dove offers to leave the tower so Raven can heal.
1. Dove, and the Disturbing Discoveries

_Note: This is actually the first story I've ever written; not the first chronologically, though. I've really changed it from the original version. (It was pretty stupid. It's not now, though.) _

_Note 2: This is almost a continuation of the epilogue from **Unforeseen Surprises.**_

_Read and review,_

_**Raven's secret-keeper**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**Chapter 1: Dove, and the Disturbing Discoveries**_

The five original Teen Titans (Dove absolutely refused to come) were at the Jump City amusement park. On the roller coaster, to be exact. Yes, even Raven was on. The others had to beg for quite a while before Raven finally gave in with her usual "whatever." After all, how much harm could one ride do?

Apparently, a lot.

On the ride, she felt - was that motion sickness, or something else…? Whatever it was, she began feeling nauseous. She hadn't felt like herself since Dove came… Maybe it was just now affecting her physical self. She couldn't be ill; her soul-self protected her against any disease.

Whatever it was, it was really getting to her. A headache began to blossom, and the nausea worsened. Something wasn't right; there was no denying it.

When the ride stopped, she stepped out of the car shakily.

"Hey, Raven, are you OK?" Robin asked.

Raven had barely comprehended it when she felt her stomach lurch, and she ran for the bathrooms, barely making it before being sick.

"Raven?" She recognized the soft call as Dove's. "Are you okay?"

Raven flushed and replied, "I think so…"

Dove was standing in the doorway. Raven walked to the sink, and Dove joined her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not sure…"

"But are you okay? I can… um… sense something wrong, Raven."

"But what?"

"I don't know… Raven, you're so pale… Maybe we should get you home… Figure out-" Raven ran back into the stall. Dove sighed.

When Raven finished and turned to exit, she was suddenly so weak she collapsed to her palms and knees.

"_Raven?!"_ Dove ran in front of her and kneeled down to inspect her with wide eyes.

Raven began feeling light-headed and dizzy alongside the weakness in her entire body that increased every moment.

"Raven?" Dove put the back of her hand on Raven's forehead. "Raven, you're-! We'd better get you home…" Dove wrapped an arm around Raven and gently helped her to her feet. She readjusted her arms around Raven, then told Robin via communicator that she was taking Raven home, and closed it before he could respond so she could focus on her weak sister.

Raven stumbled, and Dove barely caught her; Raven was bigger than her both in size and weight. Luckily, Dove managed to support her all the way to the bay, and then she carried Raven across the river in a force field. As soon as Dove released Raven, she fell to all fours on the sand, shaking. Dove helped her back up.

"It's okay, Raven... I've got you," Dove said quietly in a weak attempt to comfort Raven as she started off for the tower.

Raven put a hand weakly to her head, and for the first time in her life, Dove heard Raven moan openly. Dove looked at Raven's face as they entered the tower, and saw tears falling from below her tightly close eyelids.

"Raven…" As Dove walked, she couldn't help but vividly sense how unusual Raven's condition was. Confusion, frustration, upset. Dove understood a bit of it; wasn't Raven's soul-self supposed to protect her from being sick? So there had to be a complicated reason behind it. People, especially Raven, don't just fall ill. And Dove could sense Raven's stress, and frustration from another source. Her grip on her emotions was slipping, and it was becoming harder and harder to control herself. And none of this was helping her headache.

Dove sighed. "Hang on, Raven," she whispered. "We're almost there…"

Dove felt a tear on her shoulder, and was amazed. Raven, the one who kept her emotions under tight rein at all times, was _crying_. Dove blinked her wide eyes and turned in the hall slowly. She felt a prickle run down her spine. Not because she was about to head into Raven's room, but because she realized just how bad this had to be.

"Alright, Raven… Come on…" Dove turned into the room and guided Raven to the bed. Once there, she helped Raven on and covered her. Raven made an odd noise that sounded like a whimper and a moan at the same time. Dove bit her lip. "Try to rest, okay?"

Raven shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Will you be okay?" Dove didn't want to leave Raven alone, especially in such a vulnerable state.

Raven nodded weakly. Dove turned hesitantly, and walked to the doorway. She glanced back at Raven once more, then left.

Raven had given up trying to force her emotions away by then, and let the tears fall as they came. It was quite awhile before she finally drifted to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Raven woke up, her headache felt more like an intense throb, and she recoiled from the pain of it as she sat up. Every part of her felt achy and tense. After a bit of difficult thought, she decided that a cup of hot herbal tea may help, and got up.

She felt a bit dizzy and swayed, but then her sense of balance returned and she went slowly down the hall to the kitchen.

Once there, she began boiling the water and took a teabag and a mug from the cupboard. When she turned, she saw Dove standing by the counter.

"Hi, Raven," Dove greeted almost sheepishly. "Feeling better?"

Raven shrugged.

"The others are here."

Raven nodded.

"They asked me what was wrong, and I told them what happened… They're really concerned."

"They would be," Raven replied weakly as the kettle whistled.

"I told them as soon as I sensed you were awake, and they want to make sure you're alright."

Raven poured the hot water into the cup and seeped the teabag.

"Raven, _are_ you okay?"

Raven shrugged again. "Not as dizzy, but my headache only feels worse."

Dove shifted uncomfortably. "They told me you don't usually get motion sick, and they were really surprised when you ran off like that…"

Raven took the tea and sat down on the couch.

Robin came in a few uncomfortably (for Dove) silent moments later.

"Hey, Raven. So… What happened back there?

"Not sure." She took a small sip of the tea and closed her eyes. It was a little relaxing, but not much help.

"You haven't been yourself lately."

"I know. I haven't felt like myself. I…" Raven winced at a sudden sharp pain in her back.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"I'll be fine," Raven replied quickly.

"Raven, you should know better than to try lying to me by now."

Raven looked up at his face.

"The bond we have isn't telling me you're fine."

"I can deal with pain," Raven said, and drank some more of the tea.

"But something tells me that's not all it is."

Raven glanced at her half-sister. "I… think it has to do something with… Dove."

Robin looked at Dove, whose eyes were wide and her face confused.

"Wha-? _Me_?" Dove asked, startled, after a few seconds of silence.

"How?" Robin asked, looking at Raven again.

"I… I'm not sure…. But I _do_ know that I've felt… strange… since she came."

"Is it my fault?" Dove asked, looking guilty and almost ashamed.

"I doubt that," Raven replied softly, "but… your presence… I'm not used to sensing a soul as complex as my own… yours… and…after you had that dream, I was… confused."

"Should I go?" Dove asked quietly.

"No! Dove, you- nnnng…" Raven closed her eyes and bowed her head in pain.

"I rest my case," Dove said regretfully, and she turned.

Robin got up and ran to her side. "Dove, you don't need to go."

"But… I'm causing Raven pain." Dove looked over her shoulder as Raven put her teacup on the coffee table. "I don't want to be around if it's going to hurt her. I've… gotten to know her, and we're kind of bonded, and I don't want her to be in pain."

"Dove-"

"Even if it means leaving the tower…" Dove bowed her head in front of her.

"Dove, you don't have to leave. We'll figure out what's wrong-" Raven moaned. "I need to meditate," she said before putting her still half-filled cup on the counter.

Dove ran to her side sensing a lot of pain, and Raven's eyes suddenly became unfocused. Her knees buckled without warning, and she collapsed into Dove's arms.

"_Raven?!"_ Raven began feeling so dizzy it was nauseating, and she lost consciousness.

"Oh no…! Robin!"

He was already running over. "What happened?"

"She just fainted. No warning or reason."

"Let's get her to her bed…"

Robin picked up Raven's limp body, and Dove followed his swift pace out of the room. They put Raven onto her bed and Dove mumbled, "Please get better," and they left. Robin deep in thought, Dove deep in regret. And decisions…

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_Review please**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**_**- - - - **_

_**Raven's secret-keeper**_


	2. Awkward Arguments

_Read and review,_

_**Raven's secret-keeper**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**Chapter 2: Awkward Arguments**_

Raven woke up just in time to hear Robin and Dove arguing outside her door. Robin was talking, Dove was nearly yelling. Robin was the first Raven heard…

"Maybe all she needs is a little rest-"

"Oh, yeah, sure, and the sky is black and white. She _fainted,_ Robin! You honestly think 'a little rest' will heal her?"

"Dove, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, yeah, she's your sister, and she's sick-"

"NO! We don't really know _any_thing about how _sick_ she is, what the cure is, or even if there **_is_** a cure!"

"Please, try to calm, down, Dove! I get that we're in an urgent situation, but I know what happens if you or Raven lose control."

"Right," Dove replied, a bit quieter, "Just completely forget it." Her voice now had a frustrated tone, and she sounded on the verge of tears. "Just _ignore_ the fact that Raven's unconscious, and it's _all_ my _FAULT_!!!"

"Dove, I'm not asking you to ignore it. I'm just saying you should be more reasonable."

"Oh, _I'M_ being unreasonable?! Do you even CARE that she's too weak to even stand for ten seconds?!"

"Yes, Dove! I care about Raven, too! But I also know that things happen-"

"Not to Raven!"

"Did you see her on her sixteenth birthday? Or when she lost her powers because-?"

"No, but that's so different! I mean, this time she became physically sick and then she collapsed and fell asleep, and now she's fainted! This is _physical_. For all we know-"

"DOVE!"

Raven winced at the sound of a loud CLANG, and somehow thought she knew what it was.

"Dove…" In the silence, Raven could faintly hear Dove sobbing, and her suspicions were proven. She heard Dove running and figured she should talk to her, but another dizzy spell hit, and she fainted once more.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**Review please**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


	3. Discussing Dove's Decision

_Read and review,_

**_Raven's secret-keeper_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**Chapter 3: Discussing Dove's Decision**_

When Raven woke up, Dove was on her bedside, worriedly reading a thermometer.

"Dove…?"

"Hi, Raven," Dove replied quietly yet anxiously. "You have a fever of 102.7," she reported.

"Oh…" Raven moaned weakly.

"You _really_ need to stay laying down," she added.

"Fine by me," Raven told her weakly.

"Raven, I know this isn't really the best time…" Dove put the thermometer on Raven's bedside table. "How are you?"

"Dizzy, weak, nauseous, feverish…"

"I know this sounds silly, but… Are you feeling OK?"

"Define 'okay'."

Dove sighed. "Do you think you'll get better soon?"

"I can't tell."

"Would it help if I leave?"

"Dove- " Raven sat up, but slipped back down because of her light-headedness.

"You said before… It was something about my presence."

"Dove, if you leave, where will you go?"

"I don't know exactly yet, but I'll figure it out. I've done it before, and I can do it again."

"Don't sacrifice yourself because I'm not in perfect health."

"Raven, you're in so much pain… Your headache's not even getting better."

"Might be stress."

"Listen to your own voice, though. It's so weak. You don't even have enough energy to sit up."

"You don't even know how to control your powers yet."

"I'll manage."

"Dove, don't go. It won't help anything."

"It'll help you. And that counts for something in my mind."

"No, it won't. There's no point in you leaving- "

"Raven, if you're going to get better… I just don't want you hurt, Raven… At least I'll know I did something to help."

"Dove, that's cliché. You _know_ that won't help."

"Alright, so I won't be as happy as I am here. But I really don't want to hurt you."

"Dove, you told me once… When I read your poem book… You're as much of a misfit as any of us, but outside of the tower… I can tell that you really needed someone who understands you, Dove."

Dove turned her head away to hide the tears coming on. "Raven, I can't stand having it on my mind that I'm hurting you." The tears leaked into her voice as she finished.

"Dove… It's not you… It's just… It may only need a bit of time."

Dove turned to Raven and the tears began to escape her eyes. "What if it only gets worse?"

"Dove…"

Dove bowed her head and began silently sobbing.

She let herself fall onto Raven's bed and sobbed only a bit more loudly. It had become a bit of a habit to let herself go around Raven, but now she only fell to Raven's side. She knew how weak Raven was, and didn't want to make it worse.

"Raven, I don't want to go," she confessed tearfully, "but I don't want to hurt you, even a little bit…"

Raven stroked Dove's hair a couple of times. "Dove, please, don't go," she replied, suddenly realizing how much she may miss having her half-sister around.

"But- "f

"Dove, please," Raven whispered. Dove only sobbed. Raven thought about how difficult it was on Dove, and remembered how often Dove had apologized for her mistakes when she first came to the tower. "It's not your fault," Raven told her in the same quiet tone she used for the phrase so many times in the past.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Stay. Dove, please, don't do this to yourself."

"I…"

"Do you really want to go?"

"No."

"Then maybe we should just wait. Like I said, it could just heal itself, or I'll get used to sensing you. I learned to trust the others on the team, didn't I? It took a while, but I did. And I even learned how to stop hating Beast Boy."

Dove smiled a bit in spite of herself.

"And that took some time too. If I could do those things, maybe I can get over the pain in the empathy."

"What if…?"

"I doubt it, Dove."

"Okay…"

Dove was learning to trust Raven when it came to their bond and how they interacted with each other, be it soul-to-soul or in conversation. Somehow, Dove noticed that the two had a bond even separation wouldn't break, and told herself she wouldn't go. Then she told Raven.

"Good." Raven's breath was a little shaky, and Dove asked what it was. "I'll be fine…" Dove's expression remained concerned. "Raven, I'm an empath, too," she reminded her sister.

"Okay, fine. I need rest. Better?"

Dove smiled and nodded. "Fair enough."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dove came into Raven's room carrying a tray of food. Raven stirred.

"Raven, I… brought you some dinner." She sounded apprehensively concerned. She set it on Raven's bedside table, then sat on the bedside itself. "Are you even hungry?"

Raven sat up and looked sleepily at Dove. "I don't have much of an appetite…"

"I figured… There's soup and crackers and water if you get hungry."

"Thanks," Raven said quietly.

"I take it you're not feeling much better?"

Raven shook her head. "At all."

"Please, tell me when you do, Raven."

Raven sighed. "I will."

"Good. I guess this means training is delayed."

"At least you can practice."

"I will."

Raven moaned.

"Raven, you should rest… Eat when you feel you can, but rest, okay? I don't want to see you make it worse, and it won't help my already amateur control of my powers. "

Raven slid back down into her sleeping position.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Raven shook her head, and Dove left the room.

Dove met Robin a bit down the hall.

"She's not eating right now, and she doesn't feel – or look – better."

"She's not eating?"

"She said she lost her appetite. She was probably in pain. But any-" Dove hesitated to continue – "sick… person doesn't eat much."

"Right. I wouldn't be alarmed about anything just yet. Let's give it some time, and see if she gets better."

"That's exactly what Raven said," Dove mumbled as they split paths.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**Review please**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


	4. Never Knowing

_Read and review,_

**_Raven's secret-keeper_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**Chapter 4: Never Knowing**_

Dove was beginning to wonder about her decision to stay. Raven never seemed to get any better. She wasn't getting worse, but she wasn't getting any better _at all_. Dove thought it over, debated, discussed it with herself. Every time, she decided leaving would be better. The only thing keeping her in the tower was what she told Raven.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Because Raven hadn't been eating, and barely ate anything when she did, the team was anxious about her health. Besides that, she was always lethargic and apathetic – which isn't the same as unenthusiastic – and anything but a good sign with Raven. She usually would manage to deal with the pain regardless of what it's from; the main exceptions aren't even true injuries, just incredibly uncomfortable sensations she experienced during the end of the world incidents.

Raven also had a relentless fever. Every time Dove took Raven's temperature, it was at least 100º, and Raven was always sweating visibly. And with frequent dizziness, occasional nausea, and an endless headache, the team couldn't ignore it at all. They decided Dove could bring in a glass of water, vitamins (so she stays _somewhat_ healthy), and a fever reducer that barely worked. Every day, they figured, Dove could coax Raven to slowly drink a glass of water and take the vitamins and fever reducer. After all, Dove was the one Raven spent most of her time with, and Dove wasn't daunted by Raven's darkly decorated room at all.

When she went in over the next four days, something like three times a day, she also asked Raven if she needed anything else. Namely, a pain reliever, more water, to use the restroom, and on the third day, Dove even brought in a bowl; Raven was feeling very sick to her stomach that day, and later it was a good thing it was there.

Every visit, Dove felt more and more anxious. Raven's worsening condition worried her more and more. She didn't tell Raven, but she was having trouble meditating and keeping her emotions in check; luckily, she was able to just keep her powers under control.

And then the sixth day came.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dove came in with another glass of water for Raven.

"Raven?" she called softly, then she noticed her sister. Her eyes softened.

Raven was sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and Dove didn't want to wake her up.

She crept over and gently set the glass on the bedside table.

There was a harmonious smile on her face. She was breathing gently, not moaning in discomfort. Her expression was relaxed, not the pained tightness it had been so often lately.

Dove couldn't help enjoying the moment. She was faintly empathetic and could sense Raven's pleasure. She was having a nice dream. Raven was content, and Dove refused to ruin it.

Dover sat on the floor lightly. She was incredibly happy that Raven wasn't in pain.

_Not in pain…_

Dove suddenly felt her heart leap as she thought the words. And… It finalized the fact that she was leaving, at least for the time…

She decided then and there to leave that night. She got up and walked to the door. She took one last caring glance back at Raven, then walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Review please - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


	5. Dove's Disappearance

_Read and review,_

_**Raven's secret-keeper**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**Chapter 5: Dove's Disappearance**_

Dove chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and phased through the metal doors. She gulped down a shudder and took a step outside into the night.

"_Hello darkness, my old friend…"_ She couldn't help mentally quoting the book (_Dreamcatcher_;Stephen King) she had been reading until Raven got sick. She took a quick, long, determined stride, then felt a wetness on her face and stopped. She smacked at it, then bowed her head. A steady stream of tears was falling from her eyes.

It was the second time in her life. She left a home – safe, loved, helped – where she was truly happy. Only this time, they actually tried to stop her.

She lifted her head and ran to the bay, and barely slowed when she chanted again and levitated the entire way. She barely thought about where she went. She let her subconscious guide her, and didn't realize how smoothly she was gliding.

She landed in the forest outside of Jump City and sat down. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, and rested her head on her arms. She sighed tearfully, then closed her eyes and let the tears fall as they came.

­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven woke up that morning feeling healthier and more energized than she had in a while. She glanced at the clock on her shelf. It was about 10:30. A lot later than she normally slept, but the way she was feeling… Not healed, but better.

She stood up experimentally. _Not too dizzy…_ She shrugged off the protesting aches, realizing how much she needed to stretch. She walked around a bit, then went downstairs.

She was surprised to see Robin there in front of the main room's computer. She got a teabag and a cup from the cupboard, then began boiling water. She couldn't help wondering how Dove would react –

"Raven, Dove's gone." Robin called.

"What -? No… But she said…" Raven looked at the computer screen. She saw the word "SEARCHING" flashing in red letters over the screen.

"The others are searching the tower," Robin told her.

"Correction: _were_."

"She's gone," Cy said as he led the rest of the group into the room. SEARCH COMPLETE flashed onto the screen. "She's not in the tower."

"She's not in the city either," Robin observed.

"Her communicator?"

"Still in her room."

Raven looked out the window overlooking the city and let a determined expression cross her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright," Robin called. "Dove's missing, and we have no leads or clues on her location. She may be somewhere with her signal jammed or outside signal range. Either way, we need to find her. We'll fan out and search the city first. Cyborg, Beast Boy, take downtown. Starfire, come with me and search the smaller parts of the city. Raven –"

"I think I already have a good idea of where she is."

Robin nodded. "Titans, GO!"

The team split up. Raven took to the air and flew over the city.

She knew Dove went somewhere alone… She had a feeling that Dove went to the forest. She understood more than any of the others how Dove would be consoled by the darkness and quiet solitude, and Dove loved nature.

Raven landed in the forest. "Dove?" She could sense Dove's presence somewhere nearby. She followed her empathetic soul's lead, and found Dove sleeping on the ground. She called her name softly.

Dove lifted her head sleepily and blinked at Raven. "Raven?" Dove looked carefully at her half-sister. "You're up…" Dove sighed and sat up. "I told you it would help if I left..."

"Dove, that doesn't matter. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You said you wouldn't leave."

"You said you'd be okay."

"Dove… It's going to take some time."

Dove bowed her head. "Raven… Yesterday, I came in and you were sleeping. You looked so comfortable and happy and… all of the good things you weren't when you were awake. And I just… snapped. It was way too much. Raven, I don't want to hurt you!" Dove's voice became broken and tight as she spoke.

"Dove, you're not hurting me."

Dove looked up.

"I'm okay when the discomfort fades."

"But it's still there, and if I go home, you'll just get sick again." Dove tried, and failed, to blink back tears. "When I'm not around, you're healthy. I mean… Look at you! I haven't even been gone for 12 hours and you're almost entirely better!" Dove hung her head and began sobbing quietly. "Wh-when I'm not around, you're fine! I-I shouldn't go back!"

"But you belong with us."

Dove's reply was incredibly soft. "I know…" She completely gave up controlling herself, and her sobs were a bit louder and her tears fell faster.

"Then why did you leave?"

"For you, Raven. Not for me. For you." Dove put her head in her hands.

"Dove, I still remember _Lost and Alone_." The poem had begun, "I'm lost and alone with no place to go," and Dove had written about being a misfit with no one who seems to care about her, let alone understand her. "You need us. I meant it before, and I mean it now. You fit in with the Titans. And… I guess... I sort of need you."

Dove looked up.

"There are so many things the other Titans couldn't hope to understand that you know about. And you don't just know about those things. You completely understand. You've gone through almost everything I have. This is a once in a lifetime chance for both of us."

Dove sighed.

"Are you really going to do this? Dove, I can sense your regret. You don't want to hurt me, I know… But you shouldn't leave just because I'm not feeling well."

"Raven, you fainted! And… It's more than just 'not feeling well.' The fever, and the dizziness, and everything else… Isn't your soul-self supposed to stop you from getting sick?"

"It's not true sickness. It's a reaction. I'll get used to you eventually."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay… Fine."

Raven nodded. She took out her communicator. "I found her," she told everyone, then said to Dove, "Let's go home."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Review please- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


	6. Tension and Relief?

_This chapter is dedicated to Moving Mountains, my loyal reviewer. I **really** appreciate the reviews, way too much for words! Now, if only you could rub off on others…_

_Note:** NO SHIPPING INTENDED AT ALL!** I can see how you may find some if you're searching for it, though. But please don't. Focus on the story, OK? Please?_

_Read and review,_

_Raven's secret-keeper_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**Chapter 6: Tension and Relief...?**_

Dove was pleasantly surprised. Raven had been fine for a few days now. She was still a bit weak, but only a bit. It seemed that she was going to heal very soon, and she wasn't going to relapse. The headache kept returning every now and then, but it wasn't as painful as before Dove left.

Dove was excited; Raven's healing seemed imminent. But Robin couldn't help wondering. If Raven was going to heal, wouldn't she be getting better as time passed? And the empathetic bond they had since she sent her soul-self into him wasn't looking too bright, either. Something was telling him that she wasn't healing, and he had a feeling that something was wrong with her. It was obvious, but it seemed deeper than just a bit of "astral-form" irritation.

Robin began researching possible explanations on the Titans' files. It was hard to do without the others noticing, but strategy and stealth were his specialties, and with little more than a slight change in his sleeping schedule, he managed to look through the restricted files on the computer. There wasn't much that helped his purpose, but he managed to find out that her soul was the center of her empathy, and that's what Raven mentioned. Sensing Dove threw her empathy off balance. So it had to do with her soul-self, at least a bit…

And then the others couldn't help noticing him spending time in his room. There was nothing to try and figure out, right? Doesn't Raven know what's going on?

Well, so it would seem. Robin couldn't help noticing how uneasy Raven looked when she sat down to meditate, or when she used her powers when they were training. A direct approach wouldn't solve anything; Raven only denied anything wrong, whether it was only Robin in the room or the entire team. She admitted to "a bit of physical discomfort," typical Raven understatement, but she wasn't sure why it took her so long to be physically affected, or why Dove wasn't affected by her. They were both equal enough and half-sisters, so why would Dove be perfectly fine when Raven's suffering?

Robin wondered if it was Dove channeling her pain into Raven or Raven accidentally healing Dove, but Raven said she would know for sure if she was healing, and other people, regardless of what kind of similarities they share with her soul-wise, can't channel their pains into her. She also said she'd know if it was empathy.

Another dead end. Robin was becoming frustrated; there seemed to be nothing he could do to help his friend. He was incredibly doubtful that this was a normal sickness, and everything pointed out that it wasn't normal in any way. His empathy, research, simply knowing Raven for a few years, and the way she was acting now all supported it. If only he could find a way to at least know for sure what was going on with Raven…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin found Cyborg in the hall and pulled him aside.

"Hey, Robin, what -?"

"Cyborg, it's Raven."

"What about her?"

"There's something wrong with her."

"My scanners don't pick up anything."

"That's because it's not a normal sickness."

"She says she's going to be fine."

"Raven's been wrong before."

"When? She's never been wrong about herself."

"She was during the end of the world."

"But now she's sayin' that everything's gonna be alright."

"Even more proof that something's not alright. She's never been so optimistic."

"But what about Dove? She and Raven have somethin' interesting goin' on."

"I'm sure Dove will be fine. And Raven thinks Dove is the cause."

"So are you sayin' we should kick her out?"

"No. Dove can stay. I'm saying we should keep a close eye on them, separated and together."

"Just how do you plan on doing that?"

"We can ask Dove how Raven's doing... I'm not sure if she'll tell us the truth, though."

"She doesn't lie about other things. Why would she lie abut Raven? Especially if she cares about her."

"That's just it. She wants Raven to be happy, and if Raven doesn't want us to know -"

"Then Dove won't tell us."

"Exactly."

"So what're we gonna do about Raven?"

"I guess there's not much more we _can_ do, besides keep an eye on her."

"There's gotta be something."

"But Raven doesn't think it's even a real sickness."

"Then what exactly is it?"

"She says it's a reaction to Dove's soul, but she's been saying she'll be fine after awhile."

"She doesn't seem very fine to me."

"Right."

"I just don't think a few injections are gonna cure her. I guess all we can do is make her more comfortable."

"I just hope she's alright..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So that discussion didn't get him very far… At least now Robin knew that it definitely wasn't a normal illness, and not just a guess.

And he wasn't the only one concerned. The others were, too. The only reason Dove wasn't very concerned was because she was overjoyed to see Raven somewhere besides her room, bed-bound because of some unpredictable and unnatural illness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days after he talked to Cyborg, Robin decided to talk to Dove again, this time with a more specific reason.

He pulled her aside in the hall when she came from her room from a training session with Raven.

"Has Raven gotten any better?"

Dove shrugged. "Not really… But she says it'll take some time, and I trust her."

"Dove, she's been exactly the same for a while."

"Yeah, but… Well, it's not like she's getting any worse, right? I mean, I really trust that she's - "

"She's never done this before. How would she know- "

"But why_ wouldn't _she know?"

"Because she's never done this before. Dove, I don't think - "

"But I do."

Dove turned away from him and walked away. She was a bit upset that he was underestimating her empathy and intelligence – as if she had no clue what was going on – and he was treating her like she knew nothing about Raven.

_I've spent most of my time here with **her**! Wouldn't I know that she **does** know what she's **talking** about?_

Dove bowed her head.

_Does he even know how far my telepathy and empathy really go? I can look for a single thought buried in the core of anyone's soul! And I think I would **know** if Raven was lying. She's never been wrong about herself, so why start now? "Because she's never done this before…" _

Dove sighed. Maybe he was right… A sudden unease rose within her. She knew how he and Raven had a soul-to-soul empathy, a special "bond," and it was obvious how smart he is…

_What if he's right…? I can't sense anything wrong... But my empathy is only about **now**. But.. I didn't sense anything wrong; precognitively, either._

Dove was beginning to feel nervously frustrated.

_How **can** I? My precognition comes and goes!_

Dove suddenly noticed a flicker of energy wrap around her and forced herself calm.

_Okay, okay… Maybe he's right… But I can't think about it now… Maybe I should meditate… Yeah, that'll help…_

She took a quiet, slow breath and closed her eyes so she didn't destroy the tower wither anxiety as she headed to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Even after she meditated, Dove couldn't help wondering if he _was_ right, and she began doubting herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Review please - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


	7. Relapse

_Read and review,_

_Raven's secret-keeper_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**Chapter 7: Relapse**_

Raven woke up the next day feeling as she had for the past few days: not entirely healthy, but healthy enough to make it through the day; well, unless the Titan alarm went off. (Luckily, there hadn't been any missions since Raven fell ill. Missions don't happen as often as it seems they would, with Slade disappearing and such.)

She had breakfast, meditated with Dove, and guided Dove in a training session, then went to lunch with a book in her hands and read on the couch after she did the dishes.

And she was walking down the hall to her room when she felt the beginnings of a headache. She sighed and hoped it wasn't going to get too bad, for her sake and Dove's. Then she felt dizzy and held the book loosely at her side. She put the bookmark in and let her arm fall again, and she held her head with her other hand. She began feeling weak. She took a step forward and stumbled.

She took a breath and looked down the hall. She was almost to her room, no need to call –

Suddenly she fell to the ground. She yelped at a shooting pain that cursed up her leg, then she moaned weakly and passed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a while before Dove finally found her unconscious.

"_Raven_?!" She saw Raven's pale skin and slightly flushed face, and her expression of weak pain. Her heart missed a beat and she panicked.

"Oh – Raven?" Dove knelt next to Raven's side and picked up the book that had fallen from Raven's hand. She couldn't help shaking. She whimpered.

She tried to pick up Raven, but she was too heavy. Mercifully, she heard footsteps.

"Hey! Hello! I need help! Raven's unconscious!" She couldn't help the desperation in her voice.

"What?" Beast Boy's head poked around the corner.

"Raven's on the floor, completely unconscious…" Dove would've preferred Robin to Beast Boy, but she decided now wasn't a good time.

"Is she okay?" He walked to Dove's side in hurried, concerned steps.

"I-I don't know…" Dove opened her communicator. "Robin, Raven's on the floor. She fainted. And – _aaah_…" Dove winced at a painful burst of empathy. "Something's wrong with her… her ankle… _ah! _Ow..._"_

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I'll be fine… But Raven – "

"Get her to the hospital wing," he told her.

"Okay…" Dove snapped the communicator shut and groaned. "It's just my empathy," Dove explained breathlessly. "Don't worry about me. We need to get Raven – "

Beast Boy transformed into a horse. Dove nodded, and he kneeled close to the ground. Dove used her powers with quite some effort and managed to get Raven onto his back, then got on herself, holding Raven steady with her hands and arms as he started off.

The entire way there, Dove mumbled reminders and comforts to herself, barely realizing that she was nervously stroking Raven's hair for consolation.

Robin was already there when Dove and Beast Boy arrived at the hospital wing. He helped them set up the monitors' and tests' wires to Raven; Dove was so nervous her hands were incredibly unsteady. Dove told him about Raven's ankle, and they put a cast on it after looking at it and running a couple of tests.

"Is it broken?" Dove asked.

"Yes. Where did you find her?"

"By the hall that's almost right by her room… Um… By the place where you step down."

"That's probably why. She – "

Raven moaned weakly.

"Raven!" Dove ran to the bedside.

"What…" Raven's voice was weak and a little pained. "What happened?"

"I found you on the floor. Are you okay?"

"Maybe... _ah!_"

"Are you – ? Is it your ankle?"

Raven nodded and exhaled swiftly.

"Um… Your ankle's broken."

"Explains the – _ah!_ – pain…"

"Will you be able to heal yourself?" Dove asked nervously.

"I should…" Raven shifted on the bed and moaned.

"You'll probably need to stay in her for a while," Robin told her. "The way you've been lately…"

"We should let her rest," Dove said.

Robin nodded.

"God luck, Raven… Please, try to rest."

"Dove, just… Don't leave again because I'm hurt."

Dove tilted her head.

"Please."

"Ok… I won't."

"Do you promise?"

Dove nodded. "I promise."

"Good."

"Ok… Come on…" Dove led the others out.

"Hope you get better," Beast Boy said just before the door closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven healed her ankle, but that's _all_ she managed to heal. She phased in and out of consciousness, the headache and fever returned, and she lost her appetite once more.

Dove was becoming desperate. She was truly questioning Raven's sincerity when she said she'd be okay. Dove hadn't sensed deception, but is someone lying if the really believe it to be true?

On the third day, Dove's anxiety overturned the table at breakfast, and she decided to stay in the hospital wing by Raven. She was unable to stand wondering how Raven was healing, and if she even was at all. Dove also thought that being in the room with Raven would help adjust Raven to sensing her, and she had a personal fear of something happening to Raven when no one was with her.

Dove suddenly became a sort of messenger for the team. It was always the same: "How's Raven?" "Not better."

Every time she looked at Raven sleeping, she hoped to see contentment, but every time, she was disappointed.

And on her second day of staying with Raven, five days after she had found Raven unconscious, Dove couldn't help thinking, _If Raven's really going to get better, why is she only getting worse? Wouldn't her expression at least be calm once in awhile? It never seems to change from listless apathy…_

She was beginning to lose hope of Raven healing. She tried to convince herself otherwise, but she failed completely.

The hours dragged on. Every second seemed like days in Dove's anxious, confused mind. She began losing her appetite when she thought about Raven, and lost it completely, all in the same day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Review please- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


	8. Dove's Reasonable Doubt

_Note: It's insanely short, but it goes more in-depth about how Dove feels about all this._

_Read and review,_

_Raven's secret-keeper_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**Chapter 8: Dove's Reasonable Doubt**_

A couple more days crept by, and Dove felt tears in her eyes.

Her anxiety, impatience, guilt, lack of hope, and frustration were suddenly falling from her eyes as tears. She couldn't stand the height of any of them individually, let alone together.

Dove just let them fall. There was no reason to stop them. Her powers weren't going insane, so she was safe.

Her spirit was hard to crush, and she was almost always optimistic... She noticed how hard it was for herself, but no matter how she tried to console herself, she couldn't see any glimmer of hope, let alone a bright side in itself. And she was beginning to form a bond with Raven. They had been getting closer as the days went on, and suddenly Raven has a relapse - anything but what Dove had looked forward to.

To make it all worse, her empathy wasn't looking too optimistic. And her empathy was always the best way to tell what was going on, especially lately, seeing as that what was wrong wasn't exactly physical, only affecting her physical self.

And the only thought that seemed to go through Dove's mind was _she's not getting better._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Review please - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


	9. Healing?

_Read and review,_

_Raven's secret-keeper_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**Chapter 9: Healing…?!**_

Nine days had passed since Raven had come to the hospital wing. Dove was watching Raven with unfocused eyes, letting her silent tears fall. A sudden odd burst of empathy startled a yelp out of her. When she looked at Raven with surprise, she was confused for a moment.

Raven seemed to be hovering a couple of inches above the bed. She could sense Raven doing… _something,_ but she wasn't sure what. Suddenly something in her empathy clicked: Raven was healing herself.

Dove jumped up in joy and called the others on her communicator. In a super-sped and ecstatic voice, she said, "GUYS! Raven's gonna be okay! She really is! She's healing herself now!!!"

"Wait, what?" BB asked.

"So, she's healin' herself?" Cyborg checked.

"This is _wonderful_ news!" Starfire exclaimed.

And Robin nodded and said, "That's great."

"She's really going to be okay…" Dove's tone was soft and quiet.

"Can we go see her now?" Beast Boy asked.

Dove replied, "Sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dove was in the bed ready to sleep, but she couldn't. She watched Raven for a couple of minutes, then sighed. It was taking her a long time to heal… But then again, she had been sick for what, a month?

Dove sighed again and waited. There was nothing more she could do, and Raven would be healed when she was ready.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Dove waited, waited, ate a bit, read a few pages, waited again. She tried to be patient, but her impatience was from empathy, friendship, and sisterhood, and couldn't be dampened.

She was meditating when she heard Raven stir. She immediately hurried to Raven's bedside.

"Raven?"

Her sister sat up and moaned softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I... I think so…"

"Oh, wow… Raven, you were right."

"What - ? Oh."

"How are you?"

"Weak, a bit exhausted…"

"So, you're going to be okay? Entirely?"

"Yes, Dove."

"You still look a little…"

"I can only heal myself so far… And it's tiring. More of a reflex than powers…"

"Is that part of why you have so little energy?"

" 'Part of' being the key phrase…"

"But you'll recover, right?"

"Soon enough…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And about an hour later, Raven got off the bed.

"You're up!" Dove's smile was probably the biggest Raven had ever seen on her face, except maybe when they told her she could stay with them.

Raven took a few experimental steps, then fell to her knees. "But not ready for it," she muttered.

"Here, Raven." Dove helped her to her feet and back onto the bed.

She had collapsed, but she had been able to at least get up. Dove struggled to refrain from hugging Raven with relief.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After resting for nearly the rest of the day, Raven stood up again. Dove jumped off the bed and put her book down.

She could tell Raven was steady as she ran to her side.

"I think I can sleep in my own room tonight…"

"Raven, this is excellent. You're okay! I mean, you've been, but… Now you're almost normal."

Raven nodded. "And in desperate need of meditation."

Dove smiled. She could sense energy, conscious thoughts, and she knew that Raven was officially okay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day went by as if nothing had happened. Raven trained Dove, the boys played video games while Starfire watched over Robin's shoulder, and Beast Boy and Cyborg argued over which pizza toppings to order.

Except for one little detail.

Raven and Dove were closer. That soul-to-soul empathy they had was definitely stronger. Both realized how much they changed each others' lives, and they knew how much they meant to each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Review please - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


	10. About the Story and Special Thanks

_Enjoy!_

_**Raven's secret-keeper**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**About the Story and Special Thanks **_

_About the Story_

The reason I called this story _**Sketchbook** Story:Mystery Sickness_ is because the first version I wrote was actually in comic form in a sketchbook. Originally it was going to be a private, me-myself-and-I type story (I wouldn't let anyone see it) and I was embarrassed about it, but that was before I realized that there wasn't going to be anything to get embarrassed about if I did just a bit of editing. As I said way back in chapter one, I changed it a lot from the original version.

_My Thanks to…_

_Ngihtbolts101 – The story Love Sick helped with some of the inspiration (for some reason…)_

_My dear, sweet little sister and brother – for being so brutally honest about how I originally WAY overdid Raven's sickness and for forcing me to laugh at my insecurities, so you guys forced me to get over them._

_My parents – for respecting my privacy and desires to keep it secret, but still supporting me when I wrote it. Love ya!_

_And last, My readers – Hey, to make it this far, you've GOT to either enjoy the story at least a little or think it's going to get better! Thanks for taking the time to read my story and – I hope – reviewing. Readers are just as important as the story!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Review please - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


	11. Epilogue

_Remember how Raven was sick because of Dove's soul, but Dove wasn't affected at all…?_

_I make a lot of references to "Nevermore" in this._

_This is a good chapter to learn about Dove even if you **have** already seen her character bio, and a good way to learn a few little-known facts about Raven…(Readers of The New Teen Titans, DC, this may sound familiar once you get to Raven's story.)_

_Sorry if it seemed to take so long! I know I had at least two people looking forward to an update on this one. Here it is!_

_Read and review,_

_Raven's secret-keeper_

_**Sketchbook Story: Mystery Sickness**_

_**Epilogue**_

"Dove…" Raven knocked on the door. There was no answer. _She said she'd be meditating in here…_ "Dove?" Her voice was a little louder this time. "Dove, are you in there?" She knocked on the metal door. Still no answer.

She put her ear to the door, an odd and concerned curiosity forming. "Dove," she called. She listened, but couldn't hear anything. No chanting, no fluttering wings, no sounds that indicated that Dove was upset…

She sighed and phased through the locked door. "Dove?" She wasn't in her room. After a moment of thought, Raven remembered how much like Dove she was and vise-versa, and she began thinking of the reasons she would be gone from her own room when meditating – instantly, she thought about the mirror.

She glanced at the intricately-detailed hand mirror on Dove's bedside table and wondered…

With another look around the room, reassuring herself that Dove wasn't just in a corner somewhere in a deep trance, Raven crossed the room. She picked up the mirror and couldn't help noticing how realistic the folded-wing-shaped edges were, unlike hers – simple thorns…

She looked at the edge for a moment more, then she looked at her reflection. Nothing strange happened. She couldn't help being curious about if it really served the same purpose as her own, then gazed into her reflection. No longer looking at her face, looking _into_ it.

She gasped softly as four red eyes appeared on the surface over her face, surprised and almost disbelieving that it actually_ did_ work like hers. A bird-like claw of dark energy struck up and pulled her into the red and black vortex that now occupied the surface.

The vortex opened up and dropped her onto one of the isolated rocky monoliths that were hovering in the oblivion in a crouching position. She stood up and blinked. The place that was undoubtedly Dove's mind was less… _creepy_… than her own. There were patches with a golden tint in the deep navy-blue infinite sky, and white stars – not at all like her black, red-starred sanctuary. The air was a bit colder than the room she was in a moment ago, and a chilling breeze played with her hair. There were structures that rose from the ground; they weren't scraggly trees, but thin and vertical, rough, sharply pointed rocks, almost as high as Dove would be if she stood next to one. Even the rock she was standing on was different… Though it was still dark brown. And rough, but rough in the way an unpolished crystal would look, as if something smooth lay beneath the surface. She couldn't help herself – she bent down and brushed the rock as if she was testing it for dust. What met her fingertip _was_ rock, but… colder than rock should be here. Almost like ice.

She stood up again and looked around. A few more of the rocks formed together, and, not used to being a stranger in a tactile mental world, she awkwardly followed the path they created. The silence was too familiar, though.

After a few steps, something white flashed past her head, too swift for her to know what it was. She instinctually jumped into a defensive position with her arms raised for battle, but relaxed a bit when she realized nothing was there. _For now…_ She glanced around again, then sighed and continued on.

Another few steps took her around a curve and she noticed an arc, the "forbidden door," as she had been taught. It was a semi-circular and rocky, but Dove's arcs were thinner and smoother, with only two symmetrical protrusions on the sides instead of the many random thorn-like intricacies on her arcs. She headed for it, sure it would lead to the exit, and maybe Dove, but something velvety brushed against her ear and she stopped and waved at it; it was gone by then, but she wasn't imagining it – she's not the type. And she's been in many places much eerier than here.

Raven looked around, barely managing to catch a glimpse of the white streak she guessed was the reason as it zipped into the oblivious sky. She watched it until it was too far away to see, then turned back to the path.

As she walked, she let her mind wander. It was only three days ago that she was entirely healed from the "mystery sickness," and couldn't help remembering how strange it was that Dove remained entirely unaffected. _Dove_ didn't really care; all Dove was worried about was the fact that Raven was sick, and she was thinking that it was her fault if she wasn't worrying about Raven's health.

A sudden yelp startled her.

"_Raven?_"

She caught her breath as she looked around. It was Dove's voice, there was no mistaking it. "Dove?"

"Up here."

Raven looked up on the top of the arc a few feet in front of her.

Dove was hovering in meditation position a couple of inches above it. "What're you doing in here…?"

"Looking for _you_."

"You found me."

"Uh…"

"Oh - ! Right. Wait, I- " Sieara fluttered down and landed on Dove's shoulder. "She told me you were here, and I kind of had her watching you…"

"How - ? Why?"

"I can link my mind with hers; it's weird… But I didn't want you to be hurt."

"Why would you worry about _me_ in here?"

"You – Well, why _shouldn't_ I?"

"I have a special mirror, too."

"Really? Is that why you looked startled when I took it out?"

Raven nodded. "I'm still trying to adjust to _not_ being the only one who survived…"

"Oh… Well…"

"Why don't you… come down from there…"

"Right."

She stretched her legs out and sat with her legs over the edge, then jumped and landed in front of the arc with a small noise and walked to Raven.

"That was a little far, don't you think?"

Dove shrugged. "I've done it so many times before that it doesn't matter anymore," she replied.

Raven raised her eyebrow.

"I've had to jump off of these things much faster before… Have I told you that my mother was really desperate to hide my existence from _everyone_?"

"I think so…"

"So… Why were you looking for me?"

"To train you."

"Oh. Okay." She looked at Raven, then asked, "Why do you seem so confused?"

"I'm wondering why our manifestations are so different…"

"Well… Not everything that happened to you happened to me…" Her voice was soft, and she looked over her shoulder up at the sky. "We're not _exactly_ the same…"

Raven looked at Dove and nodded, many incidents in her life flying through her head. _Azar training me, the dreams, Juris, our father hitting my soul-self –_

Dove's head snapped to Raven. "_What-?"_

Raven blinked, a bit startled by her tone.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it's just - I was reading your mind – I didn't mean to – "

Raven sighed. She was almost worried by Dove's desperation and constant worry of being rejected or looked down on. "It's… alright, Dove…"

"Wh-what was that…? About our father and your soul-self…"

Raven weighed her trust with Dove, who shifted uncomfortably and focused on her feet.

Dove sighed. "I'm really sorry…"

"Don't worry about it."

Dove raised her eyes nervously.

"You're still learning to control your abilities."

"Okay…"

_She's never told any of my secrets… Should I trust her with this one...? It's not like she wouldn't understand, and there won't be any questions…_ She was confused, both about her own feelings and about how she felt towards Dove.

She sighed again. Dove blinked hopefully, still starting to realize that the Titans, especially Raven, aren't too judgmental or cruel, and her mistakes didn't lead to repremands, or teasing, or laughter, even in a friendly way. They didn't understand much about her, but they seem to undertsand her mistakes…

Raven decided that she could trust Dove enough to tell her this bit of her life. She took in a breath and began to tell her the story. "I was about thirteen, three years after Azar died."

Dove licked her lips. The rest of the team had told her how much of an occasion it had to be for Raven to tell anyone anything about her pre-titan life.

Raven took a quiet breath. "I-I guess without Azar's guidance, my mother... I'd heard her a while ago saying she feared me, maybe that weakened my resistance... Well, I had... a dream. It was _him._ Invading my thoughts, my peaceful dreams... All of Azarath shook as he spoke to me, and I resisted, screamed out against his power. Until my mother came- "

"She heard you screaming?"

Raven nodded. "She told him to leave me. But it had no effect - he lingered there for-"

"Wait, he was there-?"

"Well, almost as a manifestation."

"Oh. Then?"

"Coman came, along with a few others I can't exactly remember. I was taken to the temple against my will. Coman... preached... About what, I can't remember either; I toned it out, didn't really care at the moment. I do remember that when he mentioned Trigon's name, the eternal flame of Azarath flared brightly, then it was extinguished."

Dove gasped. _So **that's** what happened to it!_

"And then our father's voice rang out in my mind, calling me. Even if had tried, I couldn't have resisted it. He was summoning me. His - _power _- led me to the great door, from which I'd been forbidden to go." If she hadn't been lost in her memories, she would've noticed Dove's eyes widening a bit. "The great door swung itself open, and I immediately saw what lie ahead."

"I-It was him, wasn't it?" Dove was beginning to sense Raven's memories' pain and was beginning to get an odd sense that she knew exactly what happened next - reading memories and controlling the semi-new ability was still under "working on it."

Raven nodded absent-mindedly. "He tried, determined as ever, to convince me to rule by his side. I sensed murder, death. 'Cruel, heartless murderer,' I called him. Still he persisted. And still I defied him. Then my mother came. He humiliated her." Dove had a sudden glimpse into her half-sister's mind and saw Arella, seemingly aged at least three more generations older than she had ever seen her. And she couldn't help hearing Raven's tone drifting off. "For the first time in my life, all I wanted to do was kill the monster whose blood runs in my veins, and influences me with the side I've sworn to defy. That cursed side..." she sighed.

Dove began feeling sympathetic as Raven bowed her head. She could sense the climax coming up and it was obvious that this was only getting harder for Raven to say out loud.

Raven began again. "I sent out my soul-self. It was the first I had ever been able to fully form it. As I sent it closer to him... he shot it."

"Oh, wow..."

"Full-force. So many unnatural sensations, almost painfull shocks of energy flowed into every fiber of my existance. My soul was infected, full-fledged affected by him."

Dove gasped sharply as Raven looked up and they made eye-contact. Dove was instantly thrown into Raven's memory, and every torture, every pain, every hatred Raven felt at the time shot into Dove's soul, and she immediately collapsed, struggling to push down the influence threatening to break free.

"No more, please..." Her voice was strained and weak.

Raven's eyes focused. She gasped softly and kneeled by Dove's side. Wild energy was flickering in a fully uncontrolled way around Dove's body.

"Dove, calm down!"

"I-I can't - my empathy - " She moaned softly.

"Dove, maybe you should try meditating...?"

"Raven, you _know_ I'm still not too good at it yet."

"Then I guess it's time for another training session."

Dove looked up into Raven's concerned and soft, comforting eyes. "Okay... fine..." She sighed, feeling a little frustrated.

"Dove... Alright, try to clear your mind. Find your center. Ignore any thoughts, and let any emotions go."

Dove sat up slowly.

"Here..." Raven could sense Dove's emotions hitting a dangerous height and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Dove watched in half confusion, half desperation, as Raven's hands began glowing a white-blue. _I'm not hurt-_ "Raven, I'm not-!"

"Your mind is." She healed Dove, mentally - not an ability she used often; it's sort of difficult, but if she focuses, it's fine. "Stay still," she said gently.

Dove sighed - she could suddenly sense all of her mental pains melting away.

After a moment, Raven withdrew her hands. "Better?"

"Thanks."

"Are we done here?"

"I guess... I was meditating before this whole thing, right...?"

Raven smiled.

"What?"

"You said you weren't too good at it."

"Well, in here... Oh."

"This world contained within the mirror is only a manifestation of your mind. That's why it's so easy here. Do it more often here. It'll help you keep your sanity."

Dove smiled weakly.

"Still drains your energy to read memories, doesn't it?"

Dove nodded.

"Well, come on. You'll feel better eventually, and probably soon."

Raven stood up, and Dove did the same before leading them out.

As they arrived in Dove's room, Raven couldn't help realizing exactly what she had told Dove and made the connection. Her soul-self was struck, not to mention directly, by Trigon; Dove's wasn't. _No wonder we're different in that respect... I guess she's less influenced._

Out of curiosity, Dove read Raven's mind. _Solves that mystery, huh?_ she telepathetically asked Raven, who was startled by the voice in her mind.

Raven looked to her side. Dove only smiled as she grabbed a book off her shelf and led them out of her room - Dove triumphant; she had conquered that ability enough to use it regularly. Raven smiled softly. She couldn't help feeling suddenly closer than ever to Dove, and she felt a bit proud of her. As a sister _and_ as a friend.

_**Author's note:** Seems unlikely that Raven would get this close to anyone to tell them that piece of her memories, doesn't it? Well, that onl proves how close they're becoming! (You DO get the feeling that they're getting closer, right?)_

_Raven was reading a book Dove had lent her, and something caught her eyes…_

_Next in the Raven and Dove stories:** Mindquest Trilogy (previously named "Toes Trilogy" for Tor Seidler's book.)**_

_**When Raven disappears and leaves behind a note saying she's fine, Dove isn't sure how to react. A day turns into a week, and Dove is plummeted into a sudden depression, "Where is Raven?" she wonders. "She promised she'd be back soon!" And when she does get back, her explanation sends Dove on a secret and unbelievable mission to accomplish the impossible and live through it at the same time.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Review please - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


End file.
